Passive Agressive
by Miss E. C
Summary: Bella is taken as a slave from her normal life. When she meets her intended Master will sparks fly? Or will there be a lot of drama and hate? It's rated M for a reason. Future lemons. 18 and up only. If you don't like, don't read.
1. Prolouge

The days were always the same these days: go to school, come home, eat, homework, work, and sleep, just to start this cycle all over again. I smiled as I picked up my cell phone and looked through the programmed number until I found my best friend's name. James was always there for me, since we were in diapers we were basically joined at the hip.

He answered in the middle of the third ring. "Hey Bells, I'm actually a little busy can this wait?" He asked and I knew what was going on at the opposite end of the phone call, Victoria was over and that was already leading somewhere.

"I just wanted to talk, so whenever you get a second." I told him as I walked out to my little hunk of junk pick-up truck. The click on the other end proving that I seemed to be at the end of his list of things to do today, the least he could do was talk to me every once in awhile.

I grumbled the entire way to the diner where I worked and as I left the truck in the darkest part of the parking lot, as usual… I went to work. It seemed like hours that I fended off the idiots when I was only there for 45 minutes. Checking in to see if I'd be needed at all for the night, the boss shook his head that I wouldn't be needed that it was going to be a slow night and that I should just go and catch up on my studies so that I didn't fail my classes.

I laughed, that's always how Jacob was a looking after me by letting me be reckless at times. Last year he let me go home to finish up some chemistry homework, and I almost blew up the lab, due to my lack of coordination, and my superb skills in sleep deprivation.

I headed back out to my truck and got back in rolling my eyes at this trip being a waste of time. That was before I felt the cool metal press against my neck…

"Start to drive the truck." He stated, "and don't you dare think about screaming. Now, take a right…" The voice was smooth and rattled, the blonde baby-faced boy was staring at me like he was nervous. I followed all of his directions, as we drove along highways only stopping to get gas, or to use the bathroom.

I was scared, too scared to disobey the man…even as we pulled into an estate nearly three days later. He tied my wrists together and used the rest of the length as a leash to lead me into the home.

The blonde smiled as an old man approached him. The blond opening his mouth first… "Marcus! I found your brunette with brown eyes… I'm not sure which buyer you've in mind for you…but we haven't had a problem the entire time here. However he might want to feed her soon- it's been three days or so without anything."

"Well done Mike, I think that Mr. Masssen will be pleasssed." He stated as the blonde's face ashened. Though he accepted the wad of money from the man before walking out handing the rope to the older gentleman.

I gasped as I caught sight of the bright red eyes… and the muttered, "Oh yesss he'll be pleasssed, hopefully she'll last longer than his last toy." Even those words wouldn't prepare me for what was next.

**Alright kids, let me know if this is something that you'll enjoy reading. I know it's short, and the updates might take me just a second but it's merely a prologue. Review and let me know.**


	2. Call It As You See It

_I gasped as I caught sight of the bright red eyes… and the muttered, "Oh yesss he'll be pleasssed, hopefully she'll last longer than his last toy." Even those words wouldn't prepare me for what was next._

Chapter 1- Call it as you see it…

I've never been so close to crying but yet my body seemed to be rejecting anything that I wanted it to do. I wanted to knee the man right in the groin and run… what was it off of that one show with Sandra Bullock? Oh yeah, Miss Congeniality. 'Just remember to SING, Solar-plex Instep Nose Groin. But I couldn't move, my knees were locked into place and it seemed that the man that was trying to lead me was getting fed up with me too.

"Your Massster issn't going to be able to get you for a few daysss ssso you'll have to do with my hospitality." He hissed at me. I somehow got my body to cooperate and that was when my stomach started to growl. "Hungry are you?"

I nodded, I knew my voice would be scratchy and icky sounding if I tried talking… I would really just like to catch some decent sleep to be honest with you. Sleeping in the backseat of the truck with a creepy person driving isn't exactly reassuring and made anything above a cat nap extremely difficult.

I was placed in a very small room, about the size of my closet back home, there was enough room for a cot shoved to the side, and the walkway the size of the door. I wanted to scream once I registered that there wasn't any windows just what appeared to be a very dim nightlight. There was a water tap at the one end and a slot at the bottom of the door barely large enough to squeeze a bowl or tray through. I curled up on the bed devouring a sandwich – when I think about it I'm not sure what was in it, but I'm guessing was similar to turkey or chicken.

Days turned into what seemed like months, I was only fed twice a day a barley soup and a chunk of bread. The bathroom was only something that I was allowed to use one hour before each meal. I was soon forgetting that I was human and that I could put up a fight when they said no. I was angry of course and I'd lashed out once in awhile only to get hit.

The man that finally arrived to take me to my newest home was a tall broad shouldered beast of a man, he said that he was named Charlie and that he'd be escorting me. (Which unbeknownst to me meant that I was shoved into a dog kennel and put in the back of a van.) He held out a collar that was thick leather, and polished to shine, the engraved lettering was with the letters EMC. I looked at it then back to the man, he snapped roughly, that I was to put it on.

I raised an eyebrow but loosely threaded it around my neck only to have a leash clipped to it.

"You'll learn soon enough, peach. Leash manners are important to the masters… and the young master is particularly unpleasant with the untrained pets in the household." I shuddered, still thinking on the initials.

Wasn't I supposed to belong to a Mr. Masen? Not a Mr. E. M. C.? I was still stewing over that as I was shoved into the dog kennel, which made me begin to freak out. I was a little claustrophobic and the small space was making me very nauseous. The van whipped around the corners and I lost the small morning meal that I had downed… pleading for the van to stop its death trap ways.

But the golden eyes I met when the van did stop, made my blood freeze. They weren't kind…possibly deep down there was something that would touch these eyes. But I was unable to move as I cringed further into the small space. Merely catching a glimpse of what was to become my future.

**Sorry it's a little smaller again, but I figured with the larger response than I was expecting that I'd give you an update even if it was little… and I know that it might not make a ton of sense right now but it'll get there.**

**Also a huge thank you to the few of you that reviewed; it's amazing to get the positive responses from you. I owe you for the reason I love to write…thanks for reading and please review. Let me know if I should try and attempt an Edward point of view at some point and we'll see what I can do.**


	3. Like Father Like Son

_But the golden eyes I met when the van did stop, made my blood freeze. They weren't kind…possibly deep down there was something that would touch these eyes. But I was unable to move as I cringed further into the small space. Merely catching a glimpse of what was to become my future._

Chapter 2- Like Father Like Son

I was extracted from my safe haven of the dog kennel, and tossed into a bathroom of sorts. The woman that was sent in to look after me was name Renee from what I caught of the conversation (if you could call it that). She scrubbed me down in the tub checking me for lice and such, as she whispered something about how, Marcus wasn't a very trustworthy caretaker.

After I was clean and draped in a towel and followed behind Charlie again as he beckoned for me to follow… the room that I was taken to was elaborate beyond all belief. The golden walls beckoned and called my name, the wrought iron bed and the plush rugs; the large closet was full of men's clothing as well as a section for me. After I changed into a red tank top and a pair of dark stressed skinny jeans, I padded after Charlie again.

The next room we were in was all white and the man with the hard golden eyes was there as well. As Charlie entered he bowed and smiled, "Mr. Masen. Would you like me to go and get Edward's things out of the car? He arrived while you were preparing the tools."

"Yes, please." The monster stated. "You slave, come. And give me your arm."

I hesitated, which I guess isn't tolerated well as the next words were menacing. "It looks as if you need touched up on your training. Did Marcus not put you through a few sessions?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I slapped a hand over my mouth –the first words I'd uttered in weeks, and the rasping sounds were harsh. He didn't take kindly to it either hitting me squarely across the face.

"You're not to speak, are we clear?"

After a second of recovery I handed him my arm, and he gave me a 'I'll eat you're heart out' grin. A tattoo gun sat deftly in his palm as he quickly inked a pattern into my wrist. He injected something else entirely into my left shoulder.

"It's a tracking device… it can find you anywhere on the planet. Don't even think about running away, or else I suppose that the consequences will bring themselves forward."

________

The memory still haunts me. I met my own Master Edward roughly five minutes after that. He was home off of his school break for a few days, and I was his gift. He wasn't gentle for a master either. If I was out of line, the brusies and welts on my body showed the numerous amounts of time that I'd forgotten my place.

We'd moved to the small apartment in Washington, and he was very strict with me. I was more of a pet than a slave, I wasn't allowed to cook, all I was really able to do was clean. And that was pointless because I was cleaning up after me, and he'd do that during the night when I slept and he was left with nothing to do.

He hated me. Even what you could say was loathed seeing me. He never let me outside, whenever he was away I was locked into the bedroom. The windows were nailed shut, and I wasn't ever allowed near them. If I was I was garuenteed a beating. His moods were black.

The only time I saw him smile, is when his adoptive family came over. The Cullens. You see this master of mine it appeared was adopted into the Cullen clan, not long after he started attending school down here. And he soon found out he liked their lifestyle more than his own parents. Enough to take on their name.

Tonight was different than the other nights though and I was worried. He came home pulling at his hair, and when he turned the knob and released the lock he locked his gaze with mine. "I need you to cook something fancy tonight. I'm not sure what you'll need to make. When we're in public you will stay within my sight, and if you so much as step too far away, I will make sure that you will never walk again."

I nodded, letting him know I understood, he caressed the leather collar, and I flinched from his touch, he'd only ever hit me, why would that change now. I looked towards the door expectantly, before he barked for me to put on shoes.

The one thing about the trip that I wasn't expecting is how nervous people made me again. It'd been a year and half since I'd be around any one but Edward and his company. I was not straying from him, I think that had I been able to press myself any further into his side without him becoming angry I would have… I never wanted to come out in public again.

**Alright, you know what to do… and it's still shorter than I'd like to have for an update…but where I'm moving and not sure when I'll have internet this next month, I wanted one more update in case it takes me awhile.**


	4. What's In Store?

_The one thing about the trip that I wasn't expecting is how nervous people made me again. It'd been a year and half since I'd be around any one but Edward and his company. I was not straying from him, I think that had I been able to press myself any further into his side without him becoming angry I would have… I never wanted to come out in public again._

As we rounded the corner to the dairy section, I distractedly began to watch everything, I tucked myself more closely into his side. He untangled me from his body, giving me a look that clearly said that if I didn't start to behave normally that I'd regret it. I began to get the items that were needed and place them into the cart…

The one time that I walked behind Edward without his noticing would be my last, as I grabbed lettuce and tomatoes… I only merely caught his head twist around and the hard swat that didn't even make a sound was enough to make sure I would never repeat that mistake.

I was shocked that he would growl at me occasionally when I would try to hide from an approaching stranger. He finally gave up on trying to keep me away about a half an hour later, when we were getting close to checking out of the store. Either that or he knew that I was tempted to walk away into the crowd…even though they scared me it was hard to believe that there wasn't a little better of a life out of the streets than kept as a pet.

I was embarrassed to admit to him that I needed to use the bathroom, and blushed when I whispered quietly to him… The hand that restrained my wrist, when I turned to walk away stunned me. But his velvet voice purred a question to the woman instead… "Excuse me, is there a family restroom here? You see she still has a hard time, she just came out of a long time coma and is still relearning things and it frustrates her to have to relearn to use a bathroom." He handed her his plastic card with a smile, before following the directions to the employee bathroom, pushing me roughly inside, and standing watch after making sure this was the only way out.

I took my time, he was making me nervous and I was having a very hard time not breaking down, which I was sure would guarantee another beating… after a few more minutes I opened the door… only for him to grab hand and pull me along to get the card and the cart. The girl at the register smiling coyly at him…

As we drove home the ride was silent and he drummed on the steering wheel… I was waiting for his outbreak. But even as we unloaded the groceries he remained quiet… before telling me that he was going out for an hour and that I was not answer the door, and I would start on dinner.

After the door closed I hurried to change out of the dressier clothes, back into my favorite pair of sweat pants, a ragged pair of Edward's old clothes were much preferred to the fancy ones that his adopted sister Alice tried to force me into.

I was in the middle of making a sauce when the doorbell sounded… that was a first. I stayed in the kitchen trying to pretend as if no one were home. After insuring that the meal was of the finest quality, I looked at the clock, frowning at why he wasn't home yet…it'd been nearly two and half to three hours.

I left the meal in a warm oven to keep it from cooling or over cooking and the dessert found its way back into the fridge. My eyes heavy with the heavily perfumed air, and I curled up taking a nap…

My eyes waking up not to a familiar sight, I was in Edward's room… the people in the other room were chatting loudly. A plate of the usual slop that Edward fed me sat on the edge of the bed. I'm not even sure what the thick consistant batter was, I did however assume that it was a form of oatmeal. I sat staring at the door.

I knew that if I were to move, he might become very upset with me, but if he were in a good mood, perhaps he'd let me have some of the other food? I burned myself in the blanket he'd tucked me into.

Edward popped his head in, checking on me, and finding me awake- he entered the room, not looking happy, or upset.

"Why haven't you eaten?" I don't know how to describe the tone he used, it was so belittled with emotions that made me nervous to answer. I shrugged, my gaze fixated on his feet, his shoes this evening were the white Nikes. That meant most of his guests would be of the human nature.

"You do realize that you were naughty today, don't you? You spoke without my permission, you strayed out of my sight, and now you're refusing to eat?" He frowned, "You know what I do with a disobedient girl? If you don't want to eat, honey, I can take away your meals for a few days." I knew he wasn't joking at this point and ate the mush, licking the bowl and jerking when he roughly grasped the collar, dragging me towards the kennel in the closet. I was in time out… until he had more time to deal with me.

What I wasn't expecting was when he turned off all the lights, and whispered, "I'll be back in to pack a little later. It's time for a vacation, Baby."

**So sorry it's a short update, and that it's taken so long. If I could tell you the stories behind why you'd roll your eyes in frustration; because trust me that's what I've been doing. But I should be able to start trying to put out regular updates. I know this chapter is a little sketchy, but you'll see where I'm going with it within the few chapters.**

**Thank you for being my loyal readers, I really don't know what I'd do without you guys.**


	5. A Friend From The Past

_\What I wasn't expecting was when he turned off all the lights, and whispered, "I'll be back in to pack a little later. It's time for a vacation, Baby."_

It was still dark in the closet when he returned to me, I think it was in the middle of the night with the way my eyes were drooping. I was curled up under the blanket in the crate… I normally didn't sleep this much what sort of drug was he knocking me out with now?

I was figuring out fast that I'd drunk way too much water for my body to want to shut down for longer than a short amount of time, as my bladder was screaming for me to pay attention to it. I whimpered slightly, I wasn't even supposed to ask him to use the toilet, he was the one that was in complete control of my life. This was possible punishment for yesterday or today at the grocery store… I'm not sure which.

Did I know why he was keeping me alive, when he seemed to despise my very being; no. It seemed to me that I was a project, something for him to do. Something to occupy his time? 'Shut up' I told my mind this was not the time for me to start going mental and insane. Tuning my brain out when it decided to do this was impossible.

His head snapped around at the whimpering, fixating on the crate… I was trying to tell him that what I needed was just a little amount of time in the bathroom. But his voice was slightly peeved as he began to chat with me. "You know Bella, that it's really quite hard for me to grant you permission to be outside of the house, when you aren't able to behave…"

I was whimpering louder by this point, there was no way I was going to degrade myself into pissing my pants, in a dog crate. No, no way in hell.

He finally tilted his head as he seemed to be looking for something more along the lines of my stomach growling… and it seemed even his brilliant mind had a hard time understanding that I was 'gifted' with a very small bladder.

"What?" He was frowning heavily, never a good sign for me.

"May I please be allowed into the bathroom?" I asked, and his eyes brightened with realization…

"Yes I suppose it is time for your bath, we can't have a stinky pet coming on this trip can we?? No I think that would rather upset Alice if you were any less than she expected." He kept bumbling on as he released me. I followed him as he handed me everything I'd need. Shampoo, conditioner, soap…

Edward seemed to enjoy me smelling like strawberries since that was almost always what he bought at the store. But to be honest I could've cared less with all the product, as I had to pee… and he knew full well that's what was going on.

I took the items from him and he smiled as he pointed to me to get started. I bee-lined for the toilet, and the only emotion that I can think to describe what I felt… relief. I'm not sure if it's even close to how victims of natural disasters feel, when they get that small package. But I can guarantee that it's probably the best thing that's happened to me in my life. I caught the scolding tones as he told me to wash thoroughly.

I took my time making sure that my already clean body was spotless. It wasn't long before he came in with the clothes that I'd be wearing. The white shorts were barely going to cover my ass, and the spaghetti-strapped camis were outrageously colorful. I laughed as my first thought was to Mexico.

How wrong I would turn out to be…we were only headed to what I've deemed the hottest place on earth. Southern Utah. But that's besides the point at the moment. As we were standing in the bathroom, and he held the clothing out to me, he smiled before leaning in and kissing me. I let him kiss me, twice more, then he pulled away and handed me the stack of clothing, and turned his back to let me dress.

"I've a surprise for you, baby girl." He told me as he opened a shoe box??? I was mentally preparing for something terrible like the 8 inch heels that he'd last gifted me… which only cost him a 'veterinarian' bill, a busted glass table, and a very bad attitude. But instead he pulled out what I had hoped I'd never see again- the dog collar, his own father had put on me.

The leather was carefully oiled and looked after, soft and yet at the sign of resisting it could be rather unpleasant. The belt and studs were a solid silver, with gold inlaced through the design pattern, as was the accompanying leash.

**Sorry I realize that it's super short again, but I'm just trying to keep the story updated, since my life feels like it's falling out from under me. But I won't let it stop me from entertaining you… **


	6. No Better Than The Dog

"_I've a surprise for you, baby girl." He told me as he opened a shoe box? I was mentally preparing for something terrible like the 8 inch heels that he'd last gifted me… which only cost him a 'veterinarian' bill, a busted glass table, and a very bad attitude. But instead he pulled out what I had hoped I'd never see again- the dog collar, his own father had put on me._

As I heard the small click of the buckle slipped through the lined hole, I held back the tears, as the memories flooded down upon me. The red eyes, the beatings, the starvation, the abuse, the manipulation… how could I ever let myself go through that again.

I was trying to convince myself that Edward was different, but I couldn't seem to talk any sense into myself. As soon as he turned around I was diving for the nearest cover, which just happened to be underneath his bed.

It was nearly an hour or so and he was starting to lose his patience with me, but I finally saw his feet disappear from sight. I was shaking nearly uncontrollably, constantly trying to convince myself that everything was okay, that I was alright.

"Bella, this is ridiculous. Get out here now, I'm not playing this game with you, we're supposed to be on the road." His voice was still calm, and I think that terrified me more, but his honey-covered voice was reassuring and familiar. I closed my eyes and began to creep out into the open again, jumping and jerking as he grabbed the collar and pulled me out before placing me into the kennel.

He effortlessly placed the kennel in the back of his precious Volvo, as if I weighed nothing the entire time that he carried me. As the door slammed I heard his open, and a quiet mumbling. A duffel bag was tossed into the passenger's seat, the other was tossed onto the floor of the car. He pulled out of the driveway and began the peaceful drive, Debussy playing softly through the speakers, and I slowly began to fall asleep, as the leather interior began to hold no interest for me.

The morning was bright, I climbed off the end of the bed stretching sore muscles. I was dressed in a pair of Edward's boxer shorts and one of his t-shirts until he could come up with some sort of clothing for me (the slutty garments not appreciated by him) . The collar was still tightly in place as the door opened, my head whipped in that direction.

Edward's father smiled, snapping his fingers and pointing to his heel; I slowly made my way to his side, letting his hand pant my head as he began to walk, and I kept at his side. We rounded right into the training room.

"Stay." I stopped and sat patiently waiting to be told what to do next, the first few sessions had me learning quickly that if I followed the commands then I was rewarded with the food for my belly.

I was then introduced to a few of the other kenneled pets, but the one person that interested me was the boy that was in a kennel that sat in the corner of the room. The females were beautiful (it reminded me of a dog show, where the best were flaunted on display). None of them had much fat on their bodies and with what I was being fed I doubted that I'd ever get to be much bigger than them even if I was trying.

The males were all very interested in the girls, and in that respect me. I was very careful to try and avoid their attention. They were run through their workouts, and training, before being taken back into the kennel area.

My eyes still strayed to the russet skinned boy in the corner… and as I wandered towards him I noticed the dark bruising, the casts on the broken bones, and the full food dish… I found out later that the bruises where to force him to eat, and when he hadn't responded, they began to tube feed him.

My eyes jumped open, I hated remembering the past. I hated the smell of the kennel area, the breeding. I even have begun to think of myself as a dog. The others I meet are all animalized as well. Edward's been speaking of breeding me for awhile now. I was kept in his father's kennels before, that's where I'm left if my master goes on vacation.

My training has become more and more lax, the more he is with the Cullens, the more he tries to give me freedom. I'm not kept in a kennel run, with a padlocked door. I'm not surrounded by males in chastity devices that when they learn to behave they are able to breed with a female (and if she's against it, she's tied to the bench). I am fed more than the handfuls of food. I am not run through training time and time again.

But yet this collar around my neck terrifies me into thinking that all of that will happen again. Half of me knows that Edward would like to return to his old life style, and I know that if the Cullens are going to leave that I will be learning the old ways quickly.

We were close to reaching our destination and Edward was softly humming along with the radio, and even though my bladder was screaming at me I didn't make a noise. If I couldn't hold it, I'd pay for the consequences when we were at the hotel.

______________________A few hours later________________________

"Damn it, Bella. You sit in that tub, and don't move." I froze, disgusted by myself at this point as well. The urine smell wasn't as bad now that I was out of the small space. He took the liberty of washing me down, the warm water felt nice against my skin, while the harsh scrub brush hurt a little bit.

He threw the clothes I'd been wearing into the dog kennel. As he muttered something about how Alice would be arriving soon, and how now was the time for me to remember all my training to remain quiet. It seemed to me that he was unsure whether or not that if I had spoken up as to whether or not I would be punished or if it would have been alright.

After he dressed me in a pair of sweats and one of his t-shirts, I curled up on the end of the bed – normally seen as a bad habit, but Edward encouraged it. The soft rap on the door had me burying myself in the blankets and focusing more on the tv show that was playing on the screen.

**Sorry I know, kind of a blah chapter, and it took forever to get put up, but I'll hopefully have another chapter up soon… Thinking about giving you a glimpse into Edward's head.**


End file.
